1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
In the wake of the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, users are getting more demanding on liquid crystal display functions.
Take a backlight module of a liquid crystal display as an example; a white light source of a light emitting bar of an existing backlight module is usually formed by mixing a blue light source with yellow fluorescent powder. The degree of red saturation of the white light emitted from the white light source produced with this method is not ideal. Thus, the red pictures are easily distorted when they are displayed on a screen.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem, a common method is to add a red light source in the backlight module to enhance the picture saturation. But, the problem is that the wavelength of red light is substantially more sensitive to temperature than the wavelength of blue light which forms the white light source. When the temperature of the backlight module increases, the extent of reduction of brightness of the red light source is more significant than that of the white light source. Referring to FIG. 1, L1 is a variation curve of the brightness of blue light in reaction to temperature, while L2 a variation curve of the brightness of red light in reaction to temperature. Obviously, the slope of L2 is larger than that of L1.
Furthermore, the radiator connected to the red light source and the radiator connected to the white light source are both disposed on the same side of the backlight module; therefore, heat cannot be dissipated timely and causes the temperature to increase because of poor heat dissipation effect. Thus, the brightness of the red light source is affected.
In conclusion, in the liquid crystal display technology, because the display quality is affected by the reduced brightness of the red light source caused by increased temperature; it is a technical issue on how to solve the problem of the radiators of the red light source and the white light source being disposed too closely to each other, and how to improve the poor heat dissipation effect.